Love Me
by palecrescent
Summary: Its Mamoru's birthday and 18 yr old Usagi discovers things about his past, realizing he may not be the stupid baka she thought him to be. In fact, maybe he's the one she has loved all along.
1. Happy Birthday

Hi! I'm Ashley and this is my second fanfic! I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the beautiful characters in it :(

Please enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter One

Mamoru Chiba woke on the morning of May Twenty-seventh panting, sweaty and shaking. This is the same way Mamoru wakes up on this day every year, having dreams of his parents' death.

Mamoru sits up adjusting to the filtering sunlight and wipes away the tears that were staining his handsome face. He absentmindedly runs his hand through his jet black hair, trying to bring his breathing back to a normal pace. The night before his birthday is always rough, but thats usually the worst. "Get a grip on yourself, Chiba" Mamoru whispered to himself as he pulls his pale green covers off of him.

Slowly, Mamoru took a shower and got dressed, not looking forward to the day ahead of him.

When Mamoru entered the Crown that day, he had no interest in saying anything to the obnoxious blonde that always failed at insulting him. All he wanted was a newspaper and some coffee and perhaps he could have a somewhat decent day.

Usagi Tsukino, like always, was sitting in a booth talking excitedly with her four best friends, that is until Mamoru showed up. Usagi could never resist saying something menacing to her worst enemy, especially since she heard that today was his birthday.

Walking up behind Mamoru, Usagi decided to make her move. "So baka, I heard its your birthday today. I didn't realize you had one, for I thought you were a cold and heartless alien that was hatched from an evil egg" Usagi said with a smirk on her face, thinking that her comment was extremely clever. She planned this birthday remark for at least thirty minutes.

Mamoru merely laughed to himself at her attempt of an insult. "Hey Usagi-chan" Mamoru said, turning to her with a smile, then returning to his coffee and newspaper.

Stunned at his passive response, Usagi just blankly stared at Mamoru. 'He called me Usagi...' she thought. Looking at him closely, Usagi thought that Mamoru did look extremely pale and even a little tired. 'Is he okay?' Usagi thought.

As Mamoru started to notice Usagi's stare, his annoyance began to grow. 'Why can't she just leave me alone for one day?' Mamoru thought.

Mamoru folded his paper, finally giving up on avoiding confrontation with the blonde, "Interested in something you see, Odango? Is that why you're staring at me like some deranged monkey?"

"UGH! You! I would never go out with you, even if you begged! I was just surprised because you actually made a civilized comment! I thought maybe something changed and you became somewhat chivalrous! But I should have known that you were just the same stupid baka that I've always known!"

Mamoru sighed. 'Ugh I am _not_ arguing with her today.' Mamoru thought.  
"You're right, Usagi. I'm Sorry. I'll see you later, okay?" And with that, Mamoru turned and walked out of the arcade, abandoning his coffee and newspaper article.

If Usagi wasn't shocked before, she was now completely dumbfounded. 'Never has the baka apologized for anything! He would never offend his pride by doing so!' Usagi thought.

However, Usagi was now curious and fascinated by his behavior. Why was he acting so strange? Why did he look so ill? 'Why do you care?' a little voice asked. At the moment, she decided she would tackle that answer later and pay no attention to that problem now. All she wanted was to find out what was bothering Mamoru.

Usagi, giving her friends a lame excuse, walked out of the arcade in search for her worst enemy. Finally, after wandering around the block, she saw him come out of a flower shop with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

Afraid of Mamoru noticing her, Usagi dodged headfirst into a nearby bush. 'I can't believe I'm actually chasing this jerk!' Usagi shouted to herself as she realized she scratched herself for nothing.

Usagi then began to pay attention to his flower purchase. 'Hmmm' Usagi thought. Now she was really confused. 'Could Mamoru really be fretting over a girl?' Usagi asked herself.

Usagi then ran to get to a comfortable distance behind him. Even though Usagi knew Mamoru was a handsome guy and assumed he had girlfriends, she never really saw him with a girl before and therefore couldn't picture it. 'But I can so use this as bait to torture him' Usagi thought with a smile.

However, Usagi was shocked to find Mamoru approaching a cemetary. After walking for ten minutes, Mamoru finally stopped at a grave site and set the flowers by a stone.

Mamoru merely knelt by the grave for a few seconds, occasionally grazing over the letters impacted into the stone. Suddenly, Mamoru was overcome with emotion and started to feel the sting of tears threatening to drop. "You're an embarrassment of a man, Chiba" Mamoru yelled to himself.

Mamoru couldn't stand the tears. He absolutely hated crying, for he knew he was vulnerable at that moment and couldn't bear that truth. However, his sadness and loneliness became overpowering and his tears escaped, silently glided down his cheeks.

Usagi couldn't believe her eyes. Mamoru's strong frame now appeared frail and his shoulders slightly shook and he began to wipe his eyes. Mamoru was actually _crying_! Her worst enemy who always appeared so confident and stoic now appeared almost like a child. Right before her eyes, Mamoru was completely broken and her immediate response was to comfort and hold him in her arms. Usagi didn't understand why, but she knew she had to take care of him.

Usagi walked and knelt behind Mamoru, being careful not to make a sound. Softly, Usagi wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his back. "Mamoru..." Usagi whispered. "I'm here"

Mamoru froze. He already knew who was behind him. He could never doubt that voice. No one, not even Motoki has seen Mamoru cry before and yet he felt so safe in her arms. Mamoru was desperate for comfort. He needed to let go of his usual front. So he let himself fall back into her warm embrace, forgetting the protective wall he usually places around himself.

Eventually, Usagi moved so she was seated next to Mamoru and kept her arm around his waist. It was then that Usagi got her first look at the gravestone. _"To Alicia and David Chiba, Loving Couple and Parents. You will forever be loved and missed"_

As Usagi began to realize the meaning behind those words, she gasped.

"Mamoru...those are-

"Yes, They are my parents, Usagi. They died in a car crash many years ago."

Usagi had no idea what to say. What words of comfort could she give to something so devastating? After all, weren't they enemies?

"How old were you?" She asked.

"I was eight years old" Mamoru closed his eyes, not wanting to welcome the memory back in. Yet, Mamoru wanted Usagi to know. For once, Mamoru wanted to share some of his grief, for maybe he could relieve some of his pain in talking. Besides, he felt so relaxed in her embrace.

"I woke up in the hospital with no memory of ever having a family or a past of anything. I traveled from orphanage to orphanage until I could finally get a job. Eventually, when I was eighteen, I received the money I inherited from my parents and I was able to go to college and afford a car" He managed to say with a slight smile.

Usagi had never seen this look on Mamoru's face before. It was a look of want, desire, and sadness all at once.

"Do you always visit them on your birthday?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. When I woke up out of the hospital, I had no memory. But as I grow older, I have dreams of the incident the night before my birthday and more of my memories come back each year. So because I'm reminded of them on this day, I always visit them."

Usagi never knew that Mamoru ever went through this kind of trauma. Sure, Mamoru wasn't happy all the time, but he was so independant and confident that no one would ever guess this type of thing ever happened. The entire idea of him buying a house, car, and college on his own was simply amazing and almost unbelievable.

'How lonely it all must have been...' Usagi thought. Suddenly, she began to understand more about Mamoru. He was always distancing himself from people and being a loner. He never let anyone in. Yet here they were together. Usagi couldn't help but feel honored and happy to have such important secrets shared with her.

Feeling an urge to look into his eyes, Usagi softly raised her hand to lock Mamoru's eyes with hers. Usagi looked into his deep midnight blue eyes and could feel his fear with what he shared. Usagi began to feel the soft skin on his face, his strong jaw, and his smooth lips.

Wanting to feel his lips, Usagi gently closed her eyes and leaned into Mamoru's face until her lips contacted his for a soft, beautiful kiss.

"Thank you" Usagi said.

Although the kiss was small, Mamoru could feel its meaning and it meant the world to him. Then, Mamoru kissed Usagi, his tongue eagerly begging for an entrance into her mouth.

Mamoru couldn't get enough of Usagi's taste. She tasted sweet like honey as her luscious lips melted his worries away. Mamoru instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground on top of him, needing her to be closer.

Usagi couldn't believe she was kissing Mamoru. Not only was her worst enemy an amazing kisser, but his warmth and tenderness was the biggest shock of all. She never dreamed that kissing could feel as amazing as this. It just felt perfect.

Interrupting their heated moment, the dark clouds above them broke apart as a heavy rain cascaded around them. Breaking their kiss, Mamoru laughed and grabbed Usagi's hand and ran with her to his car.

They both felt exasperated and excited as they ran for cover together. Neither had any idea how much chemistry they shared. Whatever it was, neither of them wanted it to stop. It felt like a dream.

Once inside his car, Mamoru immediately turned to Usagi and kissed her passionately and hungrily, needing to feel her lips again.

"Mamoru, I don't want you to spend your birthday alone. Please let me stay with you" Usagi pleaded.

How could he refuse? Her being with him has already made this day the best birthday of his life.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! xoxo


	2. Conflict

Hey Everyone.

The reviews I have gotten have been awesome and seriously made me dance.

Sorry it has taken me soo long to update. =(

First, I had writer's block, then I was down the shore and then I was really sick. But, I am back and ready to write! So here it is all you romance freaks, chapter two with the best couple ever! Enjoy!

* * *

~*~Chapter 2~*~

"Come on Usagi, where you are taking me? I'll even buy you a chocolate milkshake." Mamoru asked, panting as he struggled behind her.

"That sounds very tempting, but if I tell you now, then all the suspense I've been keeping would be for nothing! Besides, I told you it was a surprise." Usagi giggled.

Usagi was proud she managed to convince Mamoru, the most stubborn manly man on earth, to wear a blindfold as she led him to their destination. The rain ended almost as suddenly as it began and the sky was looking blue and beautiful once again. Strangers on the sidewalk had to stop themselves from laughing at the sight of the couple. Usagi practically skipped in front of Mamoru with her hand clasping his as he clumsily attempted to follow her and tried not to fall in the process.

Suddenly, a figure strolled out of the cafe before Usagi, causing her to stop dead in her tracks with a look of horror clearly etched on her face.

Her sudden stop caused for Mamoru to trip and fall on his butt. Slightly irritated, Mamoru ripped at the cloth that was shielding his eyes.

"Odango! The next time you plan on surprising me, I would prefer if I didn't die." Mamoru said only focused on getting up.

As Mamoru attempted to gain back his composure, the figure in front of Usagi began to laugh. It was then that Mamoru looked up to be met by the eyes of a man standing in front of them.

"Yo! Usagi-chan!" The man cooly said as he waved to Usagi.

"H-hello, Seiya." Usagi said shyly.

Seiya was the same age as Usagi and moved to her high school in the beginning of the school year. He was slightly shorter than Mamoru and had a skinnier build. With blue eyes, long black hair tied in a loose ponytai and pale skin, almost every girl adored him. he was also in a famous band, The Three Lights.

Usagi has had a crush on Seiya for the past few months as they started talking more. As the year progressed, they became good friends were now possibly more...and this was the last place she wanted to see him.

"Who is this poor soul your dragging around?" Seiya asked with a smirk.

"Oh! Um, this is-"

"Mamoru Chiba." Mamoru said as he broadened his shoulders and put on his best smile. He couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. He had heard of Usagi talking about Seiya to her friends. He could tell by his actions around her that he liked her. This, of course, bothered him. He wished he would stop looking at her.

"Mamoru? Haha Isn't this the man you can't stand to be around?" Seiya asked.

Usagi froze at the question. How was she supposed to answer _that_.

She laughed nervously. "Yep, that's the one..."

Mamoru felt a slight stab at her reply. Weren't they finally starting to get along and become at least friends?

"I, uh, didn't mean to surprise you. I hope I wasn't intruding." Seiya said curiously.

Usagi blushed and realized that she was still holding Mamoru's hand. She quickly let go and moved away.

"You kidding? Me and _Mamoru_? Pfft. No, the idea of it is hilarious." Usagi said nervously.

When Usagi released his hand Mamoru feltl almost betrayed. He didn't understand why she was acting so nervous around this guy. She was acting as if they stumbled upon her boyfriend. But that was impossible! He definitely would have heard about it if she had...

"We still on for our date tonight?" Seiya asked. He was happy to see the surprised look on Mamoru's face.

Usagi had completely forgot about their date and she horrible. She told Mamoru that she would spend the day with him, but she already told Seiya that she would see him tonight. It was supposed to be their first date. _Shit!_ Usagi thought. Seiya asked her out to dinner only yesterday and she planned on telling Mamoru this morning. That was until he burst out of the arcade with his apologies and strange sad behavior! This huge mess was his fault! He had to make her kiss him! _Ugh!_ Usagi thought, feeling a headache begin to surface.

"Of course." Usagi said as she blushed furiously.

Mamoru couldn't hear anymore; his heart was broken. He was angry. Angry that their day together turned out to be a lie. Angry that she kissed him. Angry that she made him feel things he told himself he would never feel. Angry for being vulnerable. Angry for wanting someone. Angry for being abandoned... _How could I let this happen?_ Mamoru sadly asked himself.

"Sorry for _interrupting_, but I have to go." Mamoru said coldly as he quickly turned away from them, trying not to shame himself again with tears and feeling isolation begin to sink in.

Usagi almost told him to stay but hesitated. She knew he had every right to be angry at her for she knew the importance of this day. But either decision would have made someone upset. The moment they shared almost felt like a dream and now they were back to reality. She promised Seiya first so that should be right choice...

"So...does seven sound okay?" Seiya asked, ignoring Mamoru's departure.

"What?" Usagi asked, still lost in her thoughts.

"When I'm picking you up. Does seven o'clock sound alright?" Seiya asked cooly.

"Yes...Seven is fine."

As Usagi walked home, she felt empty. She was looking forward to spending the day with Mamoru, which was a shock in itself. She still couldn't believe she had the nerve to kiss him. He was her first kiss. _Who would have thought?_ She asked herself incredulously. When she was kissing him though, it didn't feel so ridiculous. It felt so natural. Why? The question still haunted her and she wanted to forget.

Did she like him? Obviously, she would not have kissed him if she didn't. But where did that emotion come from? Had she liked him all this time but...fought with him because she thought he would never want her? And what is she going to do about Seiya?

Usagi groaned at the thought of Seiya. She has had a crush on Seiya for _months_! Finally, he asked her out! Her friends were so happy for her. _THE GIRLS!_ Usagi thought with terror. _What are they going to say?_

Usagi figured she would go on the date like everything was fine. _If I just act normal, than my feelings will resurface and Mamoru will just be a memory of the past. He'll go back to tormenting her and her friends will never have to know. _

Even in her thoughts, Usagi knew that things weren't going to be so easy.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Again, please review! :D :D ;D

xoxo

-Ashley


	3. Thought

Things are starting to get _hot_ and _spicy_. (:

Haha I know, I'm corny. It's so great to know where I'm going with this story.

I have it all planned out and it's going to be awesome.

Thank you so much to my readers. You are the best.

* * *

~*~Chapter Three~*~

"Fuck!" Mamoru shouted as he slammed his fist against the steering wheel. He didn't care about the bruising. He wanted to feel pain. _Why can't I get her out of my mind?_

Mamoru felt like his heart was replaced with an empty hole. There was no hope anymore; no love inside. There was only dark and empty space. How was he supposed to act around her now? He couldn't possibly act civil or kind. _I just have to avoid her._ He thought. _If I don't talk to her, then maybe she'll leave me alone and I can get along with my miserable life._

Mamoru numbly turned on the ignition and drove toward his empty apartment. Maybe studying could make him forget.

~*~Usagi~*~

"Mom! I'm home!" Usagi shouted as she crossed through her doorway.

Ikuko walked out to greet her, spatula in hand, and gave her daughter a hug. "Hi honey. You're going over Rei's tonight right?" Ikuko asked.

"Yes and I'm staying over too. She is actually having some sort of dance party, so she said to come looking nice." Usagi said with a smile. She had to lie. She couldn't tell her parents she was out on a date! Her dad might have a stroke, especially since he's never met the guy. Besides, she was planning on spending the night at Rei's anyway.

"Alright Usagi. Just remember to take your cell phone incase I need you. Also, don't be up too late, you always come home grumpy when you do." Ikuko said with a motherly smile.

"Mom, that only happened in sixth grade! I'm taking a shower." Usagi said while she rolling her eyes.

Usagi dashed up the stairs to her bathroom to shower. Once clean with a towel wrapped around her and her hair, Usagi turned to the mirror.

She didn't think she was pretty, really. She was simple, average, especially when compared to her friends. She had long blonde hair, big round blue eyes, a petite frame and pale skin with a pink tint. If there was one thing she loved about herself, if was her notorious hairstyle in which she always pinned up her hair.

Although Mamoru always made fun of her distinct buns, she liked that he and other people could identify her with them. She thought it made her unique and special. Besides, she thought they looked cute and refused to ever change.

Usagi smiled. In the back of her mind, she wished that Mamoru was the one picking her up.

Usagi decided to wear a light blue dress to match her eyes and the spring sky. Around her neck, she wore a golden necklace with a crescent moon that her mother gave her for her eighteenth birthday. She also had a gold bracelet and gold spiral earrings. On her feet, she finished the outfit with blue and white flats.

To complete her transformation of being date-worthy, she put on eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lipstick. She was ready.

A fifteen minutes before Seiya was to arrive, Usagi saw that she was getting a call from Rei.

"Hiii Rei!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"Usagi! Where were you today? You left us so suddenly, we had no idea what happened. We're just leaving the mall-"

Suddenly, Minako grabbed the phone, "You missed SALES and HOT MEN!" Minako shouted.

Rei quickly stole the phone back. "Were you really doing schoolwork, Usagi?" Rei asked impatiently.

"Yes! I actually had some homework to do! You see, I have a HUGE project due tomorrow and I had to get it finished or else I would have failed the semester. You wouldn't have wanted that would you?" Usagi said defensively, thinking her cover-up was clever.

"...How come everyone else hasn't told me about any project? And tomorrow is Saturday..." Rei said.

"...Well then...I guess I did all that work for nothing...hehehe. I must have heard the teacher wrong."

"Don't you DARE Usagi! You can't fool me! You missed a great time out with us for school? I don't buy that for a second. It's decided, we're interrogating you tonight. You're still coming right?"

"Yes, as soon as the date with Seiya is over, then I'll be right there."

"SEIYA!" Minako shouted and put her mouth to the speaker before shouting, "You better tell us everything! THAT MEANS DETAILS!"

"Uh...I'll talk to you all later okay?" Usagi said nervously.

Once the girls said their goodbyes, Usagi was feeling even worse about the date than she did before. Now, she felt like she was pressured by her friends as well.

Usagi looked at the clock and gasped knowing Seiya would pick her up any minute.  
Usagi looked at herself in the mirror again, this time with a determined look on her face. _Nothing happened with Mamoru today. You don't even like Mamoru. He is a BAKA! You barely even know him...even though you know his favorite color is black. His favorite drink is coffee. He always wears great cologne-No! Seiya! Seiya. Yes._

Just as Usagi was beginning to calm herself, there was a knock at the door. Usagi quickly grabbed her bags and rushed down the stairs, shouting goodbye to her mom on the way out.

Usagi panted as she slammed the front door behind her. Without looking at where she was running, she crashed into Seiya, toppling them to the ground.

Seiya laughed. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be on top of me? And right in front of your parents..." Seiya joked.

Usagi blushed while struggling to stand up again. She then stuck her tongue out at him.

Once Seiya was standing once again, he took her hand and said, "Ready to go, beautiful?"

Usagi nodded and smiled.

His hand felt strange. Seiya's hand was a little small and was not as warm as Mamoru's had been. _This is a bad sign already._ Usagi sighed.

Eventually, they arrived to a nice Japanese Restaurant. Usagi ordered Chicken Terriyaki with rice and Seiya ordered sushi.

Their conversation at the table could only be described as small talk, even though they talked frequently in school. However, today, Mamoru was the one on her mind.

She couldn't lie anymore. Throughout the entire date, the truth was slapping her in the face. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Mamoru and only him. Their moment together was beautiful and perfect and unlike anything she's ever experienced before. How could she have left him today? How lonely he must be now! Would he ever forgive her? Would he even consider being with her? Whatever his answer was, she had to try. She couldn't sit here a second longer.

Usagi felt terrible about her date with Seiya. She was not acting like herself and she was sure that Seiya would notice. Usagi spent most of the evening in thought and barely touched her food, which she usually devours in seconds.

"Usagi...you have barely been talking and you ate only a few bites. I've seen you at lunch. I know you Usagi and don't deny that there's something wrong. Are you nervous?" Seiya asked, trying to sound understanding as he sat next to her.

Usagi gave a polite chuckle. "Yes I have been a bit nervous..." Usagi said truthfully.

"Well Usagi-chan, please know that you never have to be nervous around me. We have been friends for awhile now and we talk almost everyday..." Seiya said wrapping an arm around her.

Usagi shuffled a little bit in her chair. _Oh God... _she thought.

"Well Seiya, I actually have to talk to you about something else." Usagi said shyly.

"Usagi..." Seiya said as he brought his hand up to cup her face. "You are beautiful and please don't ever let what other girls think get in the way of how you think about me." Seiya smiled.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Seiya that's not-" Before Usagi could finish, Seiya quickly planted his lips against hers in a forceful and powerful kiss.

Usagi was stunned. After a moment, she quickly moved away and stood up, leaving Seiya with a bewildered expresion.

His kiss was nothing like Mamoru's. Mamoru's was soft, tender and filled with feeling. Seiya's kiss was possessive and possibly lustful. Usagi gasped at the difference between the two. _Mamoru...I've been so blind._ Usagi thought sadly.

"I'm so sorry Seiya. You have been a great friend to me and you have been there for me whenever I needed you. That is why I can't lie to you..." Usagi paused for a second with tears in her eyes.

"I...I am interested in someone else..." Usagi couldn't look at Seiya when she said this. She felt too guilty.

Seiya was shocked. In school, they got along so well and they were finally moving forward. He didn't understand what went wrong. But it was clear that she was no longer interested in him.

"Did you not have fun tonight?" Seiya asked sadly.

"No, it's not that! I had a wonderful time and the restaurant is beautiful." Usagi said with a smile. "It's just that...this other person has been on my mind and...it was a sudden and shocking discovery to say the least..."

"Is it your man-friend?" Seiya asked somewhat sarcastically. He was beginning to feel jealous.

Usagi blushed and turned away from him, unable to say anything. She knew he meant Mamoru since he was older than her. She felt so embarrassed.

"Please look at me, Usagi." Seiya said regaining himself.

Usagi slowly turned to reveal tears staining her face. Seiya slowly got up and gently wiped her eyes with a napkin.

Seiya looked into her eyes, smiled and said, "Well then...I guess I'm too late in making you my girl."

Usagi hugged Seiya, thankful for his understanding.

"Don't worry about this being awkward Usagi. I won't expect anything except normal friendship." Seiya said convinced that maybe it could be true. "But I'm still taking you home."

The ride to Rei's was a little uncomfortable. Eventually, they gave up talking. They figured that school would possibly bring things back to normal between them.

After getting out of the car and waving goodbye, she knew that things were going to change. How was she going to tell the girls the truth? How was Mamoru going to forgive her?

For the time being, she didn't want to think about how she felt about Mamoru. She just knew she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be his girl. Short, stupid, clumsy Usagi wants Mamoru to accept her after she's hurt him. _Am I crazy for thinking there's a chance?_

~*~Mamoru~*~

Studying did not go as Mamoru had planned. Although some of the equations could briefly take his mind off of the day, none of the information seemed to be sticking to his memory.

Eventually, after both studying and tv failed him, Mamoru felt that sleep would be the best way to get rid of this nightmare.

As Mamoru laid in bed that night, he thought back to the beginning of his and Usagi's relationship four years ago. Almost immediately after meeting, they began fighting. Mamoru always had fun with their fights. He enjoyed daily torturing her and watching her face get red as her temper shot up.

However, when Mamoru really thought about his past actions, his behavior towards Usagi has always been abnormal. Why did he act that way? Why couldn't he act charming and sophisticated like he did with every other woman?

He always admired her beauty whenever they met. He loved her golden hair, her crazy buns, her pink skin, her innocent eyes, her voice...nothing about her was something he disliked. Around the time he met her, he even decided to stay a virgin until he met someone he loved...

He never wanted to admit that he cared for someone and wanted to stop being alone. He never wanted to be dependant on another person who could possibly leave him again. He never wanted to love.

But before sleep consumed him, Mamoru knew he was completely and irrevocably in love with Usagi Tsukino and had been for a long time. It took him this long to realize his feelings and this long to already have lost her.

* * *

Haha! Find your opinions and tell them to me! **Review** like the wind damnit!

xoxo

-Ashley


	4. Listen

I LOVE YOU ALL! :D Thanks for being the most incredible readers in the world.

Your support and words have made me smile so much and I appreciate it more than words can say.

Thanks for reading. This chapter was hard to write, but don't worry! What I have planned will make you happy.

* * *

~*~Chapter Four~*~

From the first time Usagi set foot on Rei's temple, she always admired it. The temple had a special aura around it, providing for an eerie yet magical experience. The design was classic Japanese architecture with protective symbols and a burning flame at its center.

This was Usagi's favorite place to stay. She always slept well, always had good dreams and always felt at ease.

Usagi could hear the sound of a movie blaring as she stood outside Rei's bedroom. Usagi gulped as she knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed with only silence.

_Strange..._ Usagi thought. _They always rush to the door whenever anyone knocks, especially when they know its me. _

Slowly, Usagi opened the door and saw all girls hugging each other as they watched the end of "The Swan Princess". It was one of their favorite movies. She couldn't explain why even if she tried, it was one of their girl things. Usagi laughed.

"No Odette! Don't!" Ami shouted, immediately covering her mouth and blushing after saying it.

"How could you guys watch this without me?" Usagi asked, pretending to be hurt.

"SHH!" The girls hissed in unison.

Usagi giggled to herself and sat down next to Ami.

Sleep-overs with the girls were always like this. They would watch romantic movies, make stupid videos and talk before they slept. It was in those talks that everything was discussed. Whether it was crushes, gossip or their own troubles, they always shared the feelings they've been waiting to express. Trust was never an issue. It was these stories and moments that made the girls so close.

Usagi knew she was going to have to speak for the majority of the night, which she didn't entirely mind. She couldn't keep her feelings from her best friends a secret. They were going to find out eventually anyway, so what's the point of trying to hide? The only thing she dreaded was their reaction. She feared that they would laugh at her for wanting to be with someone she always complained about.

As it grew later into the night and sleep began to tempt them, they got into their pajamas and laid on top of their sleeping bags that were arranged in a circle.

"Alright Usagi, we are all curious." Rei said. "Where did you really go today?"

Usagi smiled but felt nervous. "You all need to promise not to say anything until I'm finished explaining." Usagi said.

All the girl's nodded. Usagi told them everything. She told them of the fight, the kiss, Mamoru's past and her date with Seiya. With the exception of minor gasps, the girls listened as Usagi spoke of her day.

When she was finished, all of her friends' mouths were agape from shock and stared at her in disbelief. All of them except one.

"I KNEW IT!" Minako sang as she stood up as she danced. "I AM the Goddess of Love! Beware my predicting powers!"

"Oh My God, do NOT start!" Rei said.

"Mortal fool! How dare you talk down to your Goddess!" Minako shouted. "Your Jelousy will not bring you the knowledge of seeing the LOVE that shines within!" She couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter after this speech.

Rei silenced her as she beat her over the head with her pillow.

"I just can't believe you chose _Mamoru_ over Seiya!" Makoto said as she laughed. "The whole idea is just ironic."

"It's hard to believe that Mamoru was hiding such a horrible past. We really didn't know him after all. You described him so brilliantly. I really do think you care for him." Ami said shyly.

Usagi smiled. She loved how Ami was so positive and full of wisdom. She could always count on her to make her smile and better understand her feelings. Usagi sometimes wished she could be wiser.

"What am I going to do though? Do you really think I made the right choice? Do you think Mamoru will forgive me?" Usagi asked sadly.

"Don't doubt yourself Usagi. You left your date with Seiya for a reason. I mean, kissing is a huge sign on whether your attracted to someone." Rei said.

"Plus Usagi, you need to give yourself some credit. You did make a promise to Seiya first. You have balls for keeping that promise." Makoto said.

"Tomorrow morning, we are going to the Crown and we will dress Usagi up. She will go talk to Mamoru. By him seeing Usagi again, there should be no doubt about it. Mamoru has to forgive her, especially once his male hormones kick in." Minako winked.

"Yeah Usagi. I could even bake him something for you in the morning so you can give it to him as a late birthday present." Makoto said, excited that she use her baking skills as a help.

All the girls seemed to be in agreement for Usagi's approach at the Crown. As Usagi thought the plan through, she started to feel hopeful. Maybe all she needs to do is let him know that she cares. Usagi went to sleep that night excited for the day ahead. Maybe she would surprise herself.

~*~ Saturday~*~

Usagi opened her eyes to the sun filtering through the window. She felt energized and fresh. After the girls showered, they got to work on Usagi's appearance.

Minako gave Usagi her short yellow sundress with white and brown sandals. The rest gave Usagi perfume and helped her with her hair and makeup, although Usagi knew there was only one day to pin up her usual buns. Usagi felt alive and pure. She felt like she could do anything.

When they entered the Crown, the place was mostly empty, for they had come fairly early in the morning. The girls grabbed a nearby booth as they waved their hello's to Motoki.

After ordering their breakfast, Usagi began to continuously glance at the door to see when Mamoru would come. She was starting to feel nervous about seeing him again and was beginning to wonder if he would actually show up.

After a few minutes of watching, Usagi finally saw him.

Usagi blushed. She never fully realized or appreciated how handsome Mamoru was. He had beautiful midnight black hair that was slightly ruffled from sleeping. His beautiful pale skin contrasted beautifully with his black shirt and dark jeans. His tall build made him stand out among any other man she's ever seen. She missed gazing into his blue eyes and wanted to be held by his strong arms again.

Seeing him gave Usagi courage. It made her confident in her feelings. After a few nudges from her friends and grabbing the birthday cake Makoto baked, Usagi got out of the booth and walked towards the counter.

Mamoru had his coffee sitting beside him as she held his newspaper in his hands, fully absorbed in the words he was reading. After a rush of people burst through the door, Motoki was busy taking orders, leaving Mamoru and Usagi alone.

"Good Morning, Mamoru." Usagi said, trying to sound pleasant.

Mamoru made no response as he flipped another page of his paper.

"I-I know you must be mad and you have every right to be. But, I was really hoping we could talk." Usagi said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Usagi was taken aback by the tone of his voice. It was cold; dry.

"I wanted to apologize..." Usagi said quickly as she placed the box-wrapped cake on the table. "I'm really sorry, Mamoru. I never meant to hurt you...I told Seiya last night that I wasn't interested."

Mamoru sighed and folded his paper. He looked into Usagi's eyes. "What you do with your romantic life is your business, not mine."

Usagi could feel tears begging to be surfaced. She felt numb. Her courage and confidence has now completely left. The disinterest in his facial features, the coldness of his voice and the blank look in his eyes ruined it all.

"Please...there's no way I can make it up to you?" Usagi asked, her voice starting to break.

Mamoru looked at his watch. "I have to go. Thanks for the cake." Without hesitation, Mamoru took the wrapped box and left.

Usagi didn't know what to do. She felt like Mamoru plunged his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. Inside her head, she could hear her thoughts telling her what a fool she was for thinking he would ever want her. For thinking that such a stupid girl could ever have someone so perfect. Someone she took for granted.

Usagi gazed at Mamoru as the distance between them slowly grew as tears trailed down her delicate cheeks. _What can I do?_

* * *

Do not fret. Next chapter won't be so depressing.

I hope I didn't dissapoint anyone, but trust me, I am a romantic.

The amazingness is yet to come.

Do not forget of the task I always ask (that rhymed) Review! Review! Review! :D

If I could, I would hug you all.

xoxo

-Ashley


	5. Please

Hey Everyone. Do not hate me...but...I lied.

This chapter is really intense and dark.

Sorry if I dissapointed anyone for what they are about to read, i'm actually sort of nervous of the responses?

Anyway, keep in mind that this is Rated M and its that way for a reason ( for lemon too later in case people were wondering [; )

Thanks again for people who reviewed and added this to alerts or favorites. I love you all so much and a special thanks to my Aussie friend, m1ssp1ggy!

I hope you enjoy this, I think it's good, but the story has strayed from where I thought I would take it, however the outcome and ending I had planned is the same. Alright, enough chat, here we go...

* * *

~*~Chapter Five~*~

~*~Usagi~*~

The days that passed their meeting at the Crown was almost like a fog.

Every time she entered the arcade after school would be the time Mamoru left. If Usagi tried to say hello as she passed by, he acted as if she hadn't spoken. Usagi would much rather fight everyday instead of having no interaction with him at all. Its almost as if they are strangers to eachother.

Usagi felt each day she was ignored was like a new stab at her heart. Initially, the pain was tolerable and she was able to bear it. But after _three weeks_ of utter torture, she truly felt depressed and that all hope was lost.

Her friends, of course, noticed the change in her and did their best to make things easier for her. Usagi would politely smile at their attempts, but would then drift back to the thoughts that wracked her brain.

Seiya was possibly the most annoying of her friends when it came to cheering her up. Their earlier conversation was still clearly etched in her mind:

**flashback**

It was almost the end of the day and the teacher's voice was beginning to fade into the background as Usagi's mind took over her senses.

_Friday-Three weeks-21 days... _Usagi scribbled on the notepad in front of her. She sighed.

_I feel a hole in my chest where a heart should beat. A heart for a man's heart. _

_I ache each day, yearning._

_The pain only tortures my imagination as it ignites:_

_h i m. Holding my hand...gazing into my eyes...planting a kiss..._

Suddenly, the notepad was snatched out of her hands. Usagi looked up to see Seiya's face smirking at her. His face was truly the last thing she wanted to see right then. When her initial sting of annoyance passed, Usagi realized that her teacher was no longer talking and it was only her and Seiya still in the classroom. Guess she missed the bell ring...

"What's this your so engrossed in to not hear the bell?" Seiya asked smugly.

"Give it back, Seiya." Usagi was not in the mood for his antics and her patience was running thin.

Seiya laughed, missing her serious tone and held the book away from her. Seiya then started to read, with Usagi on her tippy-toes attempting to grab the book from his outstretched arm.

At first, Seiya read the note humorously, thinking it nothing but cute girly scribbles. But as he continued reading, his voice grew more serious and possibly more annoyed. When Seiya was finished, he shut the book and looked down at Usagi.

"Care to explain what this is about?" Seiya asked with agitation in his voice.

With his attention diverted, Usagi swiftly took the notepad from his grasp and clutched it to her chest.

"...That was only for me to read..." Usagi said quietly as she glared at him.

"I can't believe your still pining over that jerk." Seiya said.

Usagi winced. "This is really none of your business, Seiya! And he is NOT a jerk!"

"You will stand up for him even after he's left you and forgotten you? Come on Usagi! Open your eyes!"

"You don't even know him and you have no idea what happened between us. Besides...I deserve it!"

"You don't tell me anything anymore, that's why I don't know what happened! Seriously Usagi you have been acting so weird, especially to me! I know I told you we could just be friends, but what the hell do you see in him? I've been the one who's always been there for you! Out of all the girls who throw themselves at me, I chose you! I'm the one who's talking to you now and STILL...he is the one you want. He doesn't even care about you." Seiya said bitterly.

Usagi couldn't remember when she felt so upset. She felt intense guilt above the reality of her situation with Mamoru hitting her. She never meant to lead Seiya on at all...especially because she _did_ like him for awhile. She still couldn't believe how much she has changed in such a short amount of time.

For a moment, Usagi stayed silent and kept her gaze on the floor. Even though Seiya was angry, she knew he was talking this way because he cared.

"I never meant to hurt you Seiya. You know you mean alot to me...you're a great friend. I'll make it up to you okay? I-I'm sorry, but I have to go." Usagi said as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Seiya said as he lightly grabbed her arm.

When Usagi turned back to face him, Seiya no longer looked angry. She could only see sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, he pulled her to him and planted his lips on hers. This kiss was much softer than their last and lingered longer. Usagi didn't pull away in part because of shock and also because she felt too numb to move.

When Seiya pulled away, he looked into her eyes. "Just...think about it...okay?"

Usagi nodded and walked out the door in a state worse than what she was in before.

**end of flashback**

As Usagi sat in one of the sea green booths at the Crown with her friends, Usagi finally drifted out of her thoughts and came back to reality. Her friends were discussing gossip until Rei finally turned to her with a sympathetic look.

"Usagi, it's already ten...we are thinking about heading home. Are you ready to leave?" Rei asked, knowing they hung out there tonight incase Mamoru showed.

Even though Usagi was starting to feel drowsy she wanted to stay longer to maybe see Mamoru, for if she didn't see him tonight, she may want to just give up.

"No...you guys go ahead. I'll take the bus home." Usagi said.

"Are you sure Usagi?" Makoto pressed.

"Yes, go ahead. I'll go up and talk to Motoki. Don't worry about me."

After the girls hugged goodbye, Usagi walked up to the counter.

"Hey Usagi, I haven't talked to you in awhile." Motoki greeted with a friendly grin as he wiped the surface with a cloth.

Usagi couldn't help but smile in return. "Hey Motoki. Sorry, I've been really distracted lately, please don't think I've been ignoring you."

"Hah don't worry about it. Anything new with you?"

"Not really..." Usagi replied. "Uh Motoki, has Mamoru been around today?"

"No actually...he usually always comes round but lately he's been coming at weird hours. Don't ask me why. I still can't figure him out." Motoki shook his head with laughter in his eyes.

Usagi simply smiled.

"Actually, it's been kinda quite here lately. You two never argue anymore. Are you actually getting along now?"

Usagi chuckled half-heartedly. "In a way, yes."

The next hour passed slowly. With the exception of talking to Motoki, Usagi couldn't stand waiting any longer. Besides, it was getting to be past eleven and that was usually her mom's limit to getting home.

After saying goodbye, Usagi walked past the entrance doors, hoping to shut off her thoughts of Mamoru for good.

Usagi barely used the city bus, but when she did she always felt paranoid. Being alone especially gave her the creeps and going out alone was very unlike her. But thinking that the stop was only a single block away, Usagi discarded her thoughts and started walking.

Despite the early summer air, Usagi still felt slightly chilled. It was already extremely dark outside and the streets were bare of people.

Finally, Usagi stood by the single street light that illuminated the sign for the bus. It wouldn't be here for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Usagi looked a man walking in her direction. She immediately grew tense. He seemed tall, older but it was hard to make out in the dark. She took a glance at him and then continued to look down at her feet.

After a few moments of holding her breath, she heard the man's footsteps come closer until he was standing next to her at the stop.

Usagi could smell the alcohol and cigarette scent coming from him. He had definitely been drinking.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing alone on a friday night?" the man asked with a slight slur in his speech.

Usagi turned to face him, trying to look confident. He wasn't bad looking but certainly not handsome. He had messy blonde hair with tan skin and extremely dark eyes. They almost looked black. He wore a short sleeve grey shirt and jeans. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

"I'm just waiting for the bus." She said as normally as she could. She didn't want to let any of her fear or paranoia show.

"You know...it's really not a good idea to be out so late and have no one around..." The man said with a sadistic grin on his face.

Before she could run, he wrapped his hand around her mouth and grabbed her waist, dragging her into an empty alley a few feet away. After a moment of shock, the feeling of intense fear and panic came into her. She tried to struggle from his grasp but his fingers were digging into her skin as she was held up firmly against him.

As he tried to push her against the wall, she desperately tried to kick him anywhere she could, hitting him a few times in the leg but to no avail. Her arms were not strong enough to break free from his massive hold. Eventually after moving her head, she was able to lift her top lip above his fingers as she opened her mouth to sink her teeth deep into his hand.

The man howled in pain as she started to taste blood ooze from his wound and he attempted to break her mouth's hold. With him distracted, she was able to push his hand away from her face and scream as loud as she possibly could while hitting him and trying to run.

The scream that came from her mouth scared even her. She filled it with all the fear that was racing through her body, all of the anguish and sadness that coursed through her soul.

The man was too fast for her move towards freedom as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to the ground. By now, her body ached and she could feel tears running down her face. When he turned her around, she continued to struggle as she pleaded with him to stop and let her go.

In reply of her cries, he slammed her cheek against the brick wall, allowing her to feel blood trickle from it. Backed up against her, he lifted a knife up to her neck and held her wrists behind her back.

"If you scream like that again little rabbit then we are going to be here for a long time. You aren't going anywhere until I have my way with you."

Usagi couldn't understand nor did she want to understand why this was happening to her. Why such a horrible man had found her. As she felt him begin to touch her body, she prayed that someone would save her even though she continued to fight against him. She began to feel exhaustion overwhelm her and her body ached with pain. She thought she heard Mamoru's voice as her body grew limp and darkness overcame her.

~*~Mamoru~*~

_The past few weeks have been a torment; an absolute haze._ Mamoru thought sadly.

He knew that ignoring Usagi would be hard, but he didn't realize that it would effect him this much.

_It's for the better_. Mamoru thought. _Eventually she will move on and forget you and...eventually you will too._

Mamoru knew this was a lie, but at the moment he didn't care.

He just couldn't bring himself to face her. Every time he glanced at her angelic beauty, he was scared at the emotions and thoughts that began to race through his mind. There was never a girl that he had ever come across that effected him this way and it terrified him. Does this make him a coward? Yes. Was he going to admit to that? No.

Mamoru thought that if he ignored her, then his feelings would pass. That if he could not be with her as often than maybe her impression on him would subside. Obviously, he was mistaken. If anything, his desire to be with her only grew since his birthday.

He still cherished the moment she kissed him and when she placed his cake on the table. It was absolutely perfect. Of course he had to be a complete ass and mess it up when she was trying to be nice. What was wrong with him? He regrets every word he said to her that day and yet he can't get himself to go up to her and apologize.

_Extremely Cowardly. _Mamoru thought to himself.

He needed advice. He needed guidance. He needed Motoki, for he was the only man that could give him insight of this whole mess. It was about time he let his bestfriend know what was going on in his life as of late. It was eleven o' clock.

_Perfect_. Mamoru thought. _Usagi would definitely be home by now and the Crown will be empty._

As Mamoru walked out of his apartment, he stretched and looked at the stars. Even though the temperature was warm, Mamoru felt chilly.

Mamoru looked around and was surprised at what he saw.

_Strange_. Mamoru thought. _The streets are deserted._

As Mamoru began to walk, he was thankful that the Crown was only a few blocks away from his home. He was quite tired and far from feeling like himself. However, he knew that even if he tried, he would never be able to sleep without Motoki's guidance. He was such a good friend to him.

As Mamoru approached the Crown, Mamoru heard a sound so terrifying that it chilled him to his very core and was something he would never forget. It was a woman's scream, but it was nothing like anything he's ever heard. It was almost as if he could feel the fear ringing in his ears.

Suddenly, Mamoru could feel his feet and heart speed. Instinct guided him and his adrenaline drove him as he scanned the darkness and followed the place where he felt the source of the sound would be.

Eventually, he found a dark alley to the side of the bus stop and peered inside. The sight inside sickened and angered him to the point where all reason was gone.

He saw a man standing over a blonde haired girl who was pressed against the wall with a knife held at her neck. His other hand hungrily traveled across her body, grazing her breasts and down inside her underwear.

But the thing that made his fist clench and his knuckles turn white was when he saw two messy distinct buns above her head. After the shock washed over him, he knew then that he would do anything to save her and knew he would love nothing more than to kill the man before him.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Mamoru shouted.

The man was momentarily shocked to see the person intruding, but soon after held the knife tighter against Usagi's throat.

Quickly, Mamoru lunged for the man, feeling pain as the knife met his arm in a small slice. Mamoru ignored the pain and wrestled with the man's weapon in hand. Once he secured the blade away, he punched the man, knocking him and Usagi to the ground.

After kicking the blade away, Mamoru lifted the man by his neck and punched him repeatedly until all of his energy was drained. He had never felt such strong anger towards anyone before, but he knew he felt pure hatred for this man.

With his remaining strength, Mamoru roughly pressed the man's bloodied face into the brick wall and whispered in his ear, "If you ever fucking touch her again, I will kill you".

And with one final slam against the wall, Mamoru left the man unconscious with a broken nose and jaw.

When Mamoru turned, he saw Usagi unconscious as well and carefully scooped her up into his arms. A wash of relief came over Mamoru as he hugged her close to his chest. She was safe.

As he looked into the face of his love, he felt tears pool down his face at the thought of what could have happened her and how he could have prevented it.

As he carried her to his car, he kissed her sore cheek and whispered, "Usako, my love, forgive me."

* * *

So how was it...?

*gulps*

(btw, the little poetic part...that was all me baby :D)

xoxo

-Ashley


	6. Shift

Hello Everyone. May I comment again on how awesome I think you all are? (;

IMPORTANT: Read my note at the bottom of the page. We're going to take a little vote.

* * *

~*~Chapter Six~*~

It was not until Mamoru laid Usagi inside his car did she begin to regain consciousness. Usagi could now hear the sounds of a door being closed and felt the blackness around her but did not want to open her eyes just yet. However, in an instant, the memories of her attack came flooding back to her and she wondered if it was truth or a nightmare.

As she began to slowly move her body, she felt sharp aches and pains answering her question, but now she wondered what was happening now. Were the sounds of a door slamming mean she was being kidnapped? Did the man _succeed_ in taking her innocence?

Usagi shuddered at the thought and shut her eyes tighter. Fear began to swallow her mind as she was now afraid to open her eyes. She did not want to face reality if the attack only a beginning of what was to come.

After a few moments of listening to the car's engine running, Usagi took a deep breath and summoned all of her remaining courage as she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw were the flashing lights of the Tokyo night as the car raced through the streets. This sight calmed her instantly and reminded her to hope. Usagi turned her head nervously to see the person next to her and her eyes widened at who she saw at the steering wheel.

_Could it be? _She asked herself. _Had Mamoru been her savior?_

A wave of relief hit Usagi as she tried to lift her head to see him better but gasped, feeling a surge of pain in her head. Mamoru, hearing her stir, pulled over to the side of the road.

There he was, as glorious as ever, the man who she had been longing to see. The man she has been trying to see for weeks. She couldn't think.

As Mamoru turned his head to look into her eyes, she never wanted to leave his gaze. So long has she been eager to have those eyes looking back at her with the amount of concern and worry they were now. Yet, at the same time, they still remained so mysterious with never-ending questions, just like the ocean.

Mamoru smiled, also feeling relief to see her awake. "Usagi...how are you feeling?"

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in the smooth tone of his voice. It was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. She felt that his voice and presence were the only things keeping her alive at the moment. In truth, she felt dead inside. She felt like that man had taken every ounce of her innocence away and only corrupted her. She felt so dirty. So vile.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, unable to answer his question.

If Mamoru had to pick his favorite feature on Usagi, it would have to be her eyes. However, he always used to struggle with the question of "why" her eyes were so special. Although he loved her eyes' shape and color, he knew the reason was something else, something he could never figure out before. When Mamoru looked into her eyes tonight, he knew the exact the reason why.

Whenever Mamoru would run into her or he would glance her way, her eyes sparkled with life and innocence. Tonight, it was almost like he could not recognize her eyes. They held no life in them and even the colored seemed to be dull. This completely broke his heart.

"I heard your scream... I followed it and thankfully found you in time. I couldn't believe what I saw I..." Mamoru paused for a minute as his fists clenched. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner to protect you."

Usagi simply looked at him. _Mamoru...saved me?_ She thought.

She could not comprehend that and what he had to go through to rescue her.

She was curious to know exactly what happened between him and her attacker, but after some thought, decided she didn't want to know. It would upset her too much to even think Mamoru would be in danger, especially if it was because of her.

Suddenly, her attention was drawn to something else.

She gasped. "Mamoru! You're bleeding!"

With all of the chaos that was brought by the night, he did not even realize his own injuries. Mamoru wasted no time in tearing his shirt to observe the wound. It was still bleeding slightly and was deep, but it was nothing that a few stitches couldn't fix.

"It's nothing to worry about Usagi. I've done stitches plenty of times." Mamoru smiled but tore his eyes away from hers. He couldn't look into at them anymore. It made him feel too guilty

They were both silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"Come on, Usagi, let me drive you home."

As the car lurched forward and Usagi felt the warmth of the blanket surrounding her, the car's motor was enough of a lullaby for her to drift into a deep sleep.

Once the couple arrived outside of the Tsukino residence, Mamoru lifted the sleeping Usagi into his arms and carried her to the doorstep. After Mamoru rang the doorbell and heard the scuffling of feet, he came face to face with a hysterical Mrs. Tsukino and a stern-looking Mr. Tsukino as they stared at the girl he was carrying in his arms.

"Usagi! Usagi! What happened to my daughter?" Ikuko shouted. What was originally frightened sobs now turned into tears of rage.

"Mrs. Tsukino, I assure you, your daughter will be fine. I made sure of that. She went through a tough time, so I don't think you should wake her just yet. Perhaps she will give you an explanation in the morning when she is feeling better."

Ikuko couldn't stop the tears from coming down her face and took Usagi from him, shaking her. "Usagi! What happened to you?"

Usagi woke to her mother's panicked voice and shakes. She immediately spoke up.

"Momma! Momma, it's okay! I'm alright."

"Oh, Thank God." Ikuko said as she nuzzled into her daughter's hair.

Mr. Tsukino still remained silent as he walked back into the house, his face evident of relief and exhaustion. He had obviously been worried sick for his daughter.

As Usagi's mothered began rocking her and stroking her hair, Usagi noticed Mamoru, her savior, silently leave her doorstep without a reward or even a thank you. How she wished he would stay with her.

After the atmosphere of the Tsukino residence significantly calmed, Usagi slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She couldn't wait to be alone. Inside, she looked into the mirror and was surprised by the image. Her body was bruised in numerous places with her cheek scraped and her lip cut. Her hair was dirty and fell from her buns in tangles. Her clothes were stained with blood and ripped.

Usagi couldn't believe she was staring at _hersel_f. It looked nothing like her. She subconsciously lifted her hand to her cheek to make sure the image was real. She needed a shower. She needed to clear her head and wash away her memories of the night.

She scrubbed her body viciously. But as hard or as fast as she tried, she still could not wash the dirty feeling out of her. Eventually, she gave up.

As she sank into her bed that night, her final thoughts were on Mamoru. He had changed her. Never before had she felt feelings so intense for another person...beautiful emotions that never before she was able to describe. Usagi believed she was in love.

~*~Wednesday~*~

Since there were only three more days left of school, Usagi was excused from class to heal. Her friends made frequent visits to her house both before and after school. Finally, summer break had begun.

Usagi had been dying to go outside. Although she was glad to stay home for awhile, staying inside indeed takes a toll.

Today, Usagi and her friends decided to meet fairly early and go to their usual hangout spot, the Crown. However, Usagi wanted to go there for one reason only. She wanted to see Mamoru.

With her excitement building, Usagi burst through the doors with a smile on her face as she searched the surrounding area for him. Sadly, Mamoru was nowhere to be found.

"We all know why you wanted to come here." Rei said, surprising her.

"I thought he would surely be here..." Usagi said quietly.

Rei hugged Usagi and whispered in her ear, "Go to him."

Usagi's eyes widened. When she turned, Rei held a playful smirk on her face.

"What?" Usagi said, unsure if she had heard right.

"You've been hanging around with us and your family for four days. We are behind you all the way."

When Usagi turned questioningly to her friends, they all nodded in agreement. Minako came forward and handed Usagi a piece of paper with Mamoru's address.

"I stole this from Motoki." Minako whispered with a wink.

For a moment all Usagi could do was hold the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. She had a feeling of such intense joy that she didn't know what to do.

Finally, Usagi looked up with tears in her eyes from her happiness. "Thank you, everyone."

Usagy ran as fast as she could with his address clutched tightly in her palm. Her legs couldn't carry her fast enough. She felt so alive and liberated. She was no longer going to wait. Finally, she was taking action.

As she ascended the stairway towards his apartment door, she felt her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach clench at the bold move she was about to make. She has never been to a man's apartment before, let alone Mamoru's. However, when Usagi looked into her heart, she knew she was making the right choice.

_God... _Usagi thought. _Please make this work._

She sighed as she knocked on his door.

After a few sounds of obscure movement, the door opened to reveal a very disgruntled Mamoru. However, when he saw her face, she could only see surprise.

Mamoru was not expecting to see Usagi today and therefore had not prepared himself. When he saw her beautiful eyes and angelic figure, he almost kissed her right there.

However, after a moment, he was able to control himself and cooly asked, "What can I do for you?"

He didn't really have a rude tone, but Usagi definitely wouldn't call it inviting. This surprised her, for the night of her rescue she felt like maybe things were finally changing between them.

"Mamoru, please. I need to talk to you. May I come in?" Usagi asked pleasantly. She couldn't help but still smile at him. He was so handsome and she longed to be near him.

Going against his will, Mamoru sighed and moved aside for Usagi to enter, closing the door behind them.

As she entered his doorway, she immediately noticed the vast emptiness of the place. She could only tell someone lived there because of the books littered across the floor, obviously he had been studying. _What a surprise. _She thought smugly. There were no pictures or any sort of memorabilia.

As she scanned his living space, Mamoru leaned against the wall on his side, looking at her, and waited for her to initiate conversation.

When she didn't, Mamoru decided to say the first word. "So...what do you want?"

Usagi jumped slightly for she had clearly spaced out. After blushing slightly, Usagi said, "Well first...I...wanted to thank you again for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come..."

Mamoru looked around nervously before brushing off her compliment. "It was nothing at all. I saw someone was in danger, so I helped them."

Usagi was slightly hurt by this response. Was she really only a _someone _to him? Usagi was starting to feel those old familiar feelings begin to creep into her head.

_No! _Usagi thought. _Today was supposed to be different. It was going to be. It had to be!_

"Is there anything else?" Mamoru asked.

"Well...no...I guess not." Usagi looked down, taking her gaze away from his blue eyes. She was starting to feel really stupid. Did she honestly think this would change anything? She felt powerless again.

However, when Mamoru started to walk away, something snapped. She was tired of him walking away without her questions being answered. She was tired of him ignoring her and keeping her waiting and hoping that something would change. She wanted answers and she wasn't going to leave until she got them.

She felt anger surge through her body at his behavior. Mustering up her courage, she coldly asked, "So this is how it's going to be from now on?"

The tone in her voice made Mamoru stop, however he kept his back turned to her and again put his weight against the wall.

"I don't understand you! I know that you find me annoying, unattractive and clumsy but...I didn't realize you actually hated me! Usagi said with her voice rising.

"Honestly, I wish you would just tell me that you hate me so I can stop waiting and hoping for you to come around! I mean, why did you even save me at all? You should have just left me there!"

That comment hit a nerve in Mamoru. He quickly turned around and glared at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Usagi! Is that what you really think? That I hate you and I would let you lie unconscious and ravaged on the street? It's obvious that you don't know me at all."

"Maybe I would know and understand better if you would talk to me! How am I supposed to know anything about you if you keep pushing me away?" Usagi shouted.

Mamoru didn't know what to say. He had never seen Usagi this angry before. Even though they fought constantly for years, he realized that she was never truly angry at him before. Now, however, she was livid.

They both remained silent for awhile, neither one knowing what to say next. Slowly, Usagi felt her anger draining and sadness returning, allowing her to cry silently and want to give up.

"This was a mistake..." Usagi stopped as her voice broke and a tear trickled down her face. "I-I shouldn't have come."

As Usagi turned to leave, Mamoru desperately grabbed her hand, unable to control himself and said, "Wait, please don't leave."

Though she hoped that Mamoru would want her to stay, his reply resurfaced the anger that was previously evident. Usagi turned around to face him.

"Why?" Usagi asked as more tears escaped.

Mamoru was stunned into silence. He simply looked down and kept his gaze away from her.

"Why should I stay Mamoru? So you can think of something smart to say?"

"No..." Mamoru said quietly.

"So I can become more..._aware _of your disinterest towards me?"

"No, that's not-"

"Then WHY Mamoru? Tell me WHY!" Usagi shouted.

Her anger's peak caused him to grab her arms and look into her eyes.

"God damnit, Usako! I...I love you." After Mamoru said these words, he desperately captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

In that kiss, he gave her everything. All of his love, his worries, his fears and his heart. He could no longer resist her. He needed her to breathe; to live. She was his everything.

Mamoru's kiss touched her very soul. She closed her eyes, holding onto its feeling. Never has she felt anything so wonderful, so magical. For Mamoru to actually want her was too good to be true.

When Mamoru pulled away, Usagi breathlessly asked, "What did you say?"

As Mamoru took in the image of her face, he smiled. "I said...I love you, my Usagi, my Usako. And...I always have."

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. He sounded so beautiful. His words were so beautiful.

As he brought up his hand to caress her cheek and wipe her discarded tears away, he lowered his lips until they met hers a second time.

* * *

*Claps* *Applause* Hooray! Hoorah! YESsSsSsS!

Okay, now that we're all celebrating, I indeed have something important to ask you all.

Next chapter, should Mamoru and Usagi do the dirty deed? (;

OR Should they not and I write a future chapter then epilogue with their first time in it?

I am not sure what to do and since you are all so wonderful, i figured you would want some imput in what the ending should be.

I mean, Usagi is such an innocent person, would having sex right away be going against her character? I sorta feel like it would be...

Idk. =/

I trust you all. Tell me what you think.

I really hope you liked this chapter! And again, you're all incredible and I love you.

xoxo

-Ashley


	7. Truth

Hey hookah's! [True Blood reference-Lafayette] Every comment made me smile. I can't thank you all enough! I'm so thrilled of the votes I received, they were great.

I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update. Major writer's block! I knew what to do but I couldn't write tastefully for awhile. You should have seen the rough draft. *cringes* It was dreadful. I think these type of chapters are always the hardest to write. I've read some good stories that made chapters like this completely boring and then added some unrealistic plot twist that ruins the entire thing. So no, that's not happening.

I wanted to make sure that this was good.

Based on the votes I have received, I think you will be happy with what you are about to read.

I have the rest of the story pretty much planned out. I know most of you trust me with what I will write and I thank you.

I believe that when I am finished with this, I will leave noone unsatisfied(:

Enjoy!

* * *

~*~Chapter Seven~*~

Usagi rested her head against Mamoru's chest as he gently held her in his arms. She felt as though time were standing still for the moment and that nothing could harm her. She was warm and safe. Almost in sync with eachother, they closed their eyes and let their senses roam.

Usagi could hear the steady rhythm of his heart and inhaled his sweet scent with every breath. She never felt so much comfort and happiness in her whole life. She could stay in his arms forever.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"Am I dreaming? I mean, this feels almost too good to be real. I'm worried that if I open my eyes again, you'll be gone."

Mamoru smiled and kissed her gently on the lips with her eyes still shut. "No, Usako. This is real and we'll always be together. Open your eyes."

Usagi sighed dreamily as she slowly lifted her eyes to face two beautiful orbs that were the color of the ocean depths.

Usagi moved her hands up to explore the sharp curves of his face, accepting that he really wanted to be with her. That he was really in love with her. And...that she was in love with him.

"Why didn't you tell me about your feelings before? You avoided me for so long...and even when you rescued me, I thought...that I didn't even have a chance." Usagi said.

Mamoru was silent for a moment and merely looked at her, trying to find the words to explain. Before he could speak, Usagi spoke again.

"I mean, Mamo, you're so perfect and beautiful and...I've always been the younger, stupid, clumsy Usagi-"

Mamoru silenced her with another kiss.

"Please Usagi...you must understand. I lost my family and I learned independence early. I had Motoki to talk to sometimes, but I still never got too close to anyone. But then, a beautiful girl hit me in the head with her test paper and I didn't feel the same way since."

Mamoru took her small hands in his.

"Someone who was strong-willed with life who could light up a room whenever she entered. You made me feel things I never thought possible. I love you and I was afraid. So..I did the only thing I knew how to do. I distanced myself from you."

Mamoru kept his eyes locked on hers. Usagi felt her eyes tearing, but only from happiness. Even in her dreams she couldn't have imagined words so wonderful. Yet, here he was expressing his love to her and he was real.

Usagi reached her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"You never have to be alone again, because I'll never leave. And...even if you ever wanted to leave me...I'll always love you."

Mamoru closed his eyes at her words and felt all of his defenses melt. He felt as if his heart had grown twice its size. He felt so full of warmth, but most of all, he felt full of her love.

For the first time in a long time, Mamoru was truly happy to be alive.

~*~Later~*~

Eventually, Mamoru had to leave Usagi in order to take his last final exams for college. After ending with a kiss, Usagi left Mamoru's apartment feeling lighter than air.

She skipped to the Crown. However, the girls nearly ambushed her in their attempt to hug her.

"Well, you were gone an awfully long time." Rei said with a smirk.

Usagi's face immediately reddened. "I was not gone that long!"

"Haha! He prolly wasn't even home and you spent all that time eating the content of his fridge." Rei said.

Usagi moved herself next to Rei and slammed her hips into hers, sending her flying into the Crown doors and sticking out her tongue for the world to see.

"Actually, he _was _home and I had nothing to eat what-so-ever. Although I was quite hungry." Usagi said defiantly.

Before Rei could launch her attack, she was silenced by another blonde.

Minako sighed. "Um, I have _not_ been standing on my feet in heels for over an hour to see Usagi booty-bust Rei to oblivion. Spit it out, Odango!"

Normally, Usagi would have retaliated over the "Odango" statement from Minako, but truthfully, she was too happy to be offended in the least. Usagi told the girls of the fight and of Mamoru's declaration of love. Almost like their night at Rei's temple, the girls were shocked by Mamoru's uncharacteristic actions.

"That's so romantic! You're so freakin' lucky, Usagi!" Makoto said.

"Does that mean I can have Seiya?" Minako said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"When are you going to see him again?" Ami asked.

"I wish I knew." Usagi said with a pout. "He told me he would contact me and let me know. I wish he wasn't so vague about it."

Even though Usagi spent the rest of the day with the girls, most of her thoughts strayed back to Mamoru and of the precious moments they shared just hours before. She hoped desperately that he would try and reach her soon.

When Usagi came home and checked the mail, she found a letter addressed to her in neat handwriting and felt her heart quicken when she saw the sender. Wasting no time, Usagi excitedly tore open the letter and began to read. The paper itself was cut in the shape of a heart, although it was poorly done. The letter read:

_Usako,_

_Just like this heart, I'm completely and utterly flawed and no where near the perfection that you deserve. _

_But just like this heart, I might tear, I might smear, I might wrinkle, I might get lost, but I know that just like this heart..._

_I will always he here..._

_That I was made specifically and only for you, my love._

_So just like this heart, just as long as you want me, you will forever and always have me._

_Tomorrow Night, I'll come by and get you at seven for dinner and a surprise. _

_You have my number, call me if you can't go, but do I hope that you can._

_Forever Yours,_

_-Mamoru _

Usagi breathlessly ran to her room and laid on her bed, rereading the letter possibly a dozen times. Tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

* * *

I thought that would be a good place to end(:

This chapter was short, but I thought it necessary. I want their night to be a chapter on its own.

Btw, that letter at the bottom was not me. My boyfriend, Andrew, is the author and I applaud his writing skills and of course, his wonderful words(: Thanks honey for letting me use it. (even though he prolly won't read this)

Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed reading.

Until next time,

xoxo

Ashley


	8. Synchronicity

Hey Everyone!

Once again, the reviews were much appreciated and marvelous!

Since college is starting, things are going to start piling up and the poop is going to hit the fan forrizzles. yeah.

So that means, less time for writing.

But I will try to update the final chapter as soon as I can. (I know it's insane, but you will love it)

Enjoy! I love you all!

* * *

~*~Chapter Eight~*~

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Oh, I love my Mamo-chan! He's cute and sweet and strong with nice feet and loves to take Usagi out to dinner tonight! Hey! Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan-"

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!" Rei shouted as she tugged the curling iron roughly against Usagi's scalp.

"Ow! Was that necessary?" Usagi asked as she massaged her sore head.

"I love you Usagi, but must you sing_ out of tune_? Honestly! You sound like a squawking seagull." Rei said, continuing to curl her hair.

"Well, excuse me, Ms. Music Major, for being impossibly happy and passionately in love!"

"Please. You should be thanking me! Grandpa wanted me home, yet here I am, helping _you _and your long-ass hair!" Rei said.

Usagi giggled. She loved how Rei could make her laugh in any situation, even when she was making fun of her. She needed laughter now more than ever as her nerves went crazy with excitement.

After Usagi's hair was curled, Rei brought her in front of a long mirror. Usagi was wearing a deep red dress that hugged her waist and fell to her knees. Her red lipstick and black eye makeup made her eyes pop while still maintaining a natural look. She smiled with giddiness.

Usagi nearly jumped when she heard her doorbell ring.

After looking at each other and jumping a few times, Rei pushed Usagi until she was flying down her flight of stairs. Straightening herself and lightly ruffling her dress, Usagi proceeded to opening her door.

Usagi felt her mouth slowly drop as she scanned the man in front of her.

Mamoru stood on her doorstep with a bouquet of red roses while wearing a black tuxedo. The tux clung to his body in all the right places and his hair was still somewhat wet. He didn't even have to try and he looked sexy.

However, Usagi didn't notice that Mamoru's mouth opened in a similar fashion, taking in the lady that had been waiting for him. Mamoru thought she looked like a goddess.

After staring at each other for a few moments, Mamoru smiled nervously and cleared his throat.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it." He said, handing her the roses.

"Mamo-chan! These are my favorite flowers. Thank you." Usagi said innocently, leaning closer for a kiss.

As their lips were about to touch, a voice erupted from within the house. "Ewww! Gross!"

Usagi scowled inches from her lover's face. "SHINGOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Shingo, Usagi's brother, appeared in her doorway within seconds. Smiling evilly, he shouted, "Mom! Usagi's boyfriend is here!"

Usagi felt the heat rising to her face. She was doing her best to leave before her mom was able to come out.

_Leave it to the brat to ruin everything for me. _Usagi thought.

Before Usagi was able to lunge for her brother, she saw her mother run past, grabbing the roses from her hands and capturing Mamoru in a fierce hug. Mamoru's face reddened at the sudden show of affection but managed a weak smile at the clinging woman.

Rei, panting, came up behind Usagi.

"And where were _you?_" Usagi whispered menacingly.

"I was trying to distract your mom! But once she realized Mamoru was here, she wouldn't take no for an answer!" Rei whispered back.

"**Oh**, Mamoru! I am **so **happy you're here! These roses! **Oh**, they're gorgeous! You know, you are the first guy to actually stick with my daughter? I was starting to worry because, well, becoming eighteen without ever having a boyfriend would get any mother thinking-"

"Mother, please!" Usagi whined, clenching her small hands at her sides.

"What?" Ikuko said, not looking away from the man in front of her. "**Oh**, he's so handsome! How come you've never introduced me, Usagi? You've never even mentioned him before!"

"Mom, you did meet him remember? Mamoru saved my life." Usagi said, proudly hugging his waist.

The color somewhat drained from Ikuko's face and her happy mood shifted. Shingo retreated back into the house with Rei, seeing no more chaos to ensue in his sister's life.

"Well then, I guess I have many things to be thankful for today." Ikuko said, looking at Mamoru through different eyes.

"You're daughter was very brave that night, Mrs. Tsukino. She put up quite a fight." Mamoru said.

Usagi blushed at the compliment and took Mamoru's hand while Ikuko tried not to cry at the sudden memory.

That was when Kenji Tsukino walked out.

Mamoru tensed when he saw the older gentleman. Nervously, he smiled and held out his hand. "Mr. Tsukino, it's a pleasure. I'm Mamoru Chiba."

Kenji Tsukino made a sound that sounded like a "Hmpf" before taking the man's hand.

"You're a _graduate_ student aren't you?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"Yes." Mamoru said nervously.

"So, you're quite a bit older than my daughter. Tell me, what does a boy in his twenties want with a teenage girl who's only eighteen?"

"Papa!" Usagi shouted.

"Kenji!" Ikuko shouted.

Mamoru's face reddened and shyly said, "I care for Usagi very much."

Mr. Tsukino glanced at Usagi and his wife. Both were giving him death glares.

"Just make sure she's back by a reasonable hour." Mr. Tsukino said curtly as he walked into the house with Ikuko not far behind.

Usagi squeezed Mamoru's hand for support. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan. Don't take it personally, he's like that with everyone. You probably think my family is crazy."

Mamoru chuckled. "No. You're very lucky to have a family who loves you so much. Besides, this is our night together. Nothing can ruin it for me."

Laughter and smiles cascaded around them as they held each other in the warm breeze.

When it was time to drive, Usagi became very excited. She had always wanted to ride in his fancy red sports car, even when she hated his guts. She couldn't help but gaze dreamily at the grey, leather interior and its sleek body.

_I could get used to this. _She thought smugly.

Within fifteen minutes, they arrived to a restaurant called, _The Bowl_, in the heart of Tokyo. Usagi giggled with joy as she clung to Mamoru's arm, pointing excitedly to anything that caught her interest. With marble floors and a stage, the place held a very artsy feel. Music pulsed casually through each room. TV screens on the walls flashed different art works and all the guests seemed to look sophisticated and educated.

Different couples stared at the blonde beauty who ran gasping at the decor around them. Some stared with envy at her beauty, some stared with envy at the man by her side. And then there were those sticking their noses in the air.

Usagi ordered spaghetti and meatballs. Mamoru ordered fish. Usagi played hangman on the napkins.

When Usagi completed Mamoru's puzzle, it read: "O d a n g o A t a m a". Usagi's completed puzzle read for Mamoru: "B a k a".

Conversation flowed as easily as their laughter. However, all conversation around them ceased, the music died and a older man approached the stage.

"Sometimes live bands play at this place. I was hoping we would see someone." Mamoru whispered.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, for this brief announcement. We are very lucky to receive such special musical guests to entertain you this evening. Please enjoy a performance by the Three Lights!"

Usagi choked slightly on a chunk of meatball.

Everyone around them cheered while Usagi began to sink under the table.

"Uh...Usako? Is something wrong?" Mamoru asked humorously as he poked his head under the tablecloth.

"Er, um, haha. Just getting a better look at the patterns on the floor..." Usagi said. Feeling embarrassed, she nervously planted herself back on her chair with a menu in front of her face.

Mamoru, confused, turned towards the stage. The curtains parted and the band was revealed. A tipsy Seiya stood behind the microphone.

"Oh shit..." Mamoru said.

"Good. Evening. Ahh, we're gonna to play some soft songs fer you tonight." Seiya announced with a slight slur in his speech.

"Mamo-chan. Let's go. Please, can we just go?" Usagi pleaded nervously.

Panicking, Usagi grabbed his hand before he was able to answer as she continued to clutch her menu in front of her face.

Usagi didn't realize that her movement would only draw her attention towards Seiya.

Seiya's eye's widened as he saw two blonde buns peaking behind a floating menu attempting to leave the dining area. Seiya laughed to himself with malice as he saw Mamoru attempting to follow her.

With his jelousy raging and alcohol pulsing through his blood, Seiya made his decision.

"Yo! Light man! Can I get a spotlight on this _lovely_ couple right here?" Seiya asked mischieviously into the mic.

Usagi stopped in her tracks as she felt the heat of the spotlight hit her back and Mamoru did the same. Slowly they turned, with Usagi letting the menu fall to the floor. She waved shyly while squinting into the blinding light. Mamoru simply stood by her side proudly and held her hand in his.

"Ladies and Gents, before we begin our performance, I thought I would let you all in on a little secret of mine. This girl, the one right here, was my girlfriend. Funny isn't it? That I would pick someone like _that_ for a date. Ha! Anyway, I come here tonight and...well...seems to me, she prefers a man in a tux." Seiya said.

Laughter could be heard buzzing about the crowd while fan girls made sour faces.

Usagi knew that Seiya was taunting her and refused to give in. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears. However, no matter what she said now, she knew all of Tokyo would side with Seiya. Seiya was a star the The Three Lights were bigger than life.

"So I have one thing to say to you two!" Seiya shouted drunkenly before pulling up his middle finger.

The other band members rolled their eyes and were growing increasingly annoyed at Seiya's behavior.

Usagi merely stuck our her tongue towards the stage before walking away. Mamoru laughed to himself and followed her out.

The calm night air was comforting compared to the stuffy chaos inside. Usagi took a deep breath and gazed up at the stars.

"Usako, are you okay?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi couldn't help but allow for a few tears to escape but hastily wiped them away.

"Yes...yes I'm fine. Really." She said.

"I'll beat his ass if you want." Mamoru said with a smirk on his face, trying to make her laugh again.

Usagi gave a half-smile and hugged Mamoru around his waist.

"Shall I show you your surprise now?" Mamoru asked as he kissed the top of her head.

Usagi nodded as her cold tears pooled onto Mamoru's shirt.

**Later**

Usagi laughed to herself at the hankerchief wrapped around her head. To get revenge for blinding Mamoru on his birthday, he decided to do the same before showing her the surprise.

The drive was about twenty minutes and Usagi was growing uncomfortably curious.

Usagi felt Mamoru's hand take hers as he guided her out of the car and into the cool night air once again.

Eventually, Mamoru brought his lips next to her ear and softly whispered, "I hope your not dissapointed in this...but I'm going to take off your blindfold now."

"Mamo-chan, no matter what it is, any gift from you is wonderful." Usagi said.

Finally, Usagi felt the blindfold being lifted from her eyes and gasped at the sight before her.

In the middle of numerous trees, Mamoru and Usagi stood in a large alcove. There was a small pond that radiated the moon's white light and hundreds of fireflies circled around them. It was like magic.

"What is this place?" Usagi breathlessly asked.

"When I was young, I found it. So, whenever I felt lonely or lost, I always came here to think. It's one of my favorite places and I wanted to share it with you." Mamoru said.

Usagi smiled and twirled with her arms out-stretched as her dress blew around her.

"Dance with me?" She asked.

Usagi inhaled Mamoru's sweet scent as he wrapped himself around her. Holding her hand and her waist, Mamoru led Usagi in circles while humming a familiar tune.

The lovers moved together; their sighs and smiles uniting them under the pale white moon. So blissful, so beautiful, they danced barefoot in the grass. Unfulfilled desires and promises yet to come, their hearts blended together forming a bond unlike any other. A bond never to be broken. A bond that was theirs, forever.

* * *

One more chapter to go! And it's going to be in the future. :0

What will happen? :0

You'll see. haha

xoxo

Ashley


	9. One

Forgive me, I know it's been awhile. So much college work! x_x

But yes, this is it. I know some people think I'm crazy for ending the story here, but this is everything that I've wanted to express and I feel I've exhausted my creativity for this story.

If new ideas come to mind for continuing this, then I will make a sequel (probably won't happen)

Remember, this is rated M for a reason...

There will be more of an author's note at the end! YAY!

* * *

~*~Chapter Nine~*~

~*~Seven Years Later. Usagi~*~

It's Friday morning and Usagi is driving to work with a scowl on her face. It was 7:00 am and already her day was crap. So far, she already managed to walk in a puddle and spill coffee all over her skirt. With the air conditioning blasting in the car and raindrops flowing against the windshield, Usagi was already not looking forward to her day. She could feel it. It was one of those horrible Mondays that everyone just wishes would end so everyone could go home, snuggle in a blanket, eat some junk food and sleep for eternity.

_Yes. _Usagi thought as she smiled. _Snuggling with Mamo-chan while eating chocolate..._

Suddenly, she if forced to slam on the breaks and her day dream is torn.

Usagi honked her horn angrily and rubbed her neck from the momentary whip-lash.

"Damned rain!" Usagi shouts angrily at traffic as she increases the speed of her wind-shield wipers.

Usagi glanced down at her watch._ I'm already late and these idiot drivers were moving like slugs!_

Usagi sighed. It was no use.

Even after all this time, she still found it difficult to arrive on time. But even with her multiple bad habits, Usagi was extremely proud of her current position at Vogue magazine, which is one of the top magazines in the industry. But really, what else was she supposed to do as a career? She doesn't really have any artistic talents, her grades were always a tad below par and she completely fails at cooking. Honestly, it's a miracle she managed to make something of herself.

However, even in highschool when so many of her peers and teachers doubted her abilities in accomplishing anything in the future, there was one person who was always by her side. One person who would support her no matter what. One man who managed to capture her heart all those years ago...

Usagi smiled at the thought of Mamoru. Her devotion for him never faltered and she loved him like nothing else. In fact, they started living together last year and she hoped that possibly...soon...maybe he would...

Usagi brushed away the thought. _No need to rush things..._ She told herself. _I mean you haven't even slept together yet..._

_Not that I don't have extreme urges __to sleep with the incredibly sexy Mamoru Chiba that lays by her side every night_. Usagi reminded herself. _It just...never felt like the right time. Sure they've done...things...arlready, but they always stopped before they completely gave in._

Usagi sighed again. Who knows when _that _would happen.

Lately, Mamoru had been working very hard. He had earned his degree and was working at a local hospital in Tokyo as a doctor. He had finally accomplished his long-term goal and she couldn't be more proud of him. But lately his job has been running him too hard in Usagi's opinion. He always comes home exhausted and practically runs to sleep. Lately, Usagi couldn't help but feel...lonely.

Besides, Mamoru was the only one around for Usagi to talk to as of now. Her friends were currently so busy with their own lives and careers that they barely had anytime to talk. Ami was finishing up grad school in the United States and was very close to achieving her own medical degree. Minako and Seiya were now a couple and were currently on tour with the Three Lights. Rei was a vocal teacher and Makoto was a chef.

They were finally in the "real world". The small group of girls from the small town of Juuban. It seems like just yesterday when her and Mamoru went on their first date together...how long ago that memory seems now.

Usagi cleared her thoughts as she pulled into the parking lot. Fumbling with her bags and umbrella, she stumbled into her office.

"Oh God, Usagi. You're a mess." Dhara said as she tried to muffle her laughter.

Dhara was Usagi's co-worker and they shared an office together. She has the potential of being nice, but often decides to stick to the "snobby bitch" way of life.

"I'm late." Usagi hurredly said as she threw her bags next to her desk and attempted to control her messy odango's.

"You're always late." Dhara said as she sorted through papers.

Usagi didn't say anything.

"So what's the matter with you today? You're boyfriend break up with you or something?" Dhara asked.

"No..." Usagi said, already annoyed, as she sat at her desk. "I'm a bit stressed today, that's all. So if you don't mind."

"Eh, pity." Dhara said smacking a wad of gum. "Oh, by the way, the boss wants to see you."

Usagi sighed and started rising from her desk, preparing herself before confronting the monster that is her boss. She had been hoping he didn't notice her lateness, but apparently, "nothing ever goes unnoticed at Vogue", Usagi mumbled angrily to herself.

Usagi rolled her eyes in front of his office door before politely knocking. She wanted this conversation to go as quickly as possible.

"Come in." She heard his voice say.

Usagi opened the door to see Mr. Milda sitting at his desk, avidly reviewing a new application. Usagi loved her job, but her boss was a total dick. Mr. Milda and Usagi were opposites and completely clashed whenever together. Again, she really wonders how she got this job...

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Usagi asked, trying to sound polite.

"Oh yes, Ms. Tsukino. Please, have a seat." Mr. Milda said without making eye contact.

She sat.

Mr. Milda continued to read over the review, forgetting that Usagi was there.

With his lack of recognition, Usagi's notorious temper started to flare and she couldn't hold back.

"Not to be rude, _sir_, but I do have work to do. Could we just get this meeting over with?"

Mr. Milda looked up at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Of course." He replied before ripping up the application and throwing it in the trash.

Mr. Milda folded his hands on his desk before continuing.

"Ms. Tsukino, this is the third day in a row that you have failed at arriving to work on time. But, of course, this has also been going on for weeks. As I was able to display from my exampled application, its no fun to be kept waiting." He said with his plastered smile.

Usagi remained silent, feeling like a child being scolded by her teacher.

"Yet, even with all of my previous warnings, you still continue coming late. Why is this?" Mr. Milda asked as he interlaced his fingers once again and stared expectantly at Usagi.

Usagi thought his face looked like a depressed walrus.

"Sir, not to make an excuse, but I spilled coffee on myself this morning and the rain was atrocious. Traffic was unbearable and I don't really live around the corner from here... I sometimes have a very hard time getting here, especially today." Usagi said.

"Ms. Tsukino, this is the last time I am going to speak with you about this. I don't care if your cat dies, cut your finger or _spilled your coffee!_ I have heard your excuses a million times and I've grown tired of hearing them. Get here on time _every _day or the next time you arrive, you will no longer have a job here."

Usagi said nothing but bit her lip. How much she would just love to slap him across the face...just once.

"Is this understood?" Mr. Milda said.

"Yes." Usagi said.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, SIR."

"Good. Now get out of my office."

Usagi stormed out of the office and refused to let the tears fall.

~*~Mamoru~*~

Every weekday, Mamoru wakes up at 5:00 am and is forced to leave his sleeping Usagi behind. How often he gazes at her face while she sleeps and wishes to curl up next to her for the remaining hours of the morning. However, today, Mamoru knows that his day ahead is important, especially when he comes home.

Over the past few weeks, Mamoru has seen Usagi's loneliness grow and realizes her limit. With his new job, he has been so loaded with patients and has worked later than scheduled on numerous nights. The hospital keeps promising for more help and reminding him that these jobs are only temporary. Yet, already, his hectic schedule was starting to take a tole on him.

Mamoru always drove himself to work hard to he could come home to Usagi. Every night, he looked forward to seeing her bright face and it pained him that he was sometimes too tired to talk or hold her. But tonight was going to be different. Tonight, Mamoru had something planned and wanted it to be perfect. He just had to get through this work day...

When he arrived inside his office, he already had a stack of charts and listed to see six patients right away. He barely had any time to rest. Throughout the day, he kept reminding himself of the night ahead. Tonight was their night; the night that would change their lives forever.

~*~Usagi~*~

Usagi's day did not get better. As she groggily walked through their department door, she found that she could barely keep her eyes open. It had been a long week and Usagi was exhausted.

Upon walking into her bedroom, Usagi immediately threw off her work attire and pulled her nightgown over her head. Usagi then progressed to her bed where she immediately collapsed and cuddled with her covers.

Usagi sighed into her sheets and smiled at the familiar warmth and comfort that currently surrounded her. She thought she could stay bundled forever.

Usagi yawned and murmured to herself, "No, Usagi...don't sleep...you need to make dinner for Mamo..."

With another yawn and the temptation of sleep too overwhelming, Usagi closed her eyes and let slumber take her away.

~*~Mamoru~*~

When Mamoru arrived home, he groaned at the last hour. He, too, felt tired and sore as he walked through the door.

Mamoru was surprised when he saw no dishes in the sink and no sign that Usagi had eaten since she had been home.

Mamoru started to worry that perhaps Usagi was mad at him for arriving home late. He promised her this morning that he would be on time today...

When he entered their bedroom and turned on their lamp, he smiled at the beautiful sleeping figure before him.

Usagi was sleeping in a fetal position with the thin blankets wrapped loosely around her body. Mamoru loved how she looked when she slept. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen yet always carried her adorable innocence.

Mamoru slowly tip-toed towards her, trying not to make a sound. When he reached her, he carefully sat next to her on the bed.

Mamoru leaned in and whispered warmly in her ear, "Usako."

By the warmth of his breath and voice, Usagi unconsciously turned in her sleep so she faced him.

Mamoru smiled and decided to have some fun with the sleeping beauty before him. He started making light kisses on her cheek, forehead and nose while continuing his soft whispers of her name.

It wasn't until Mamoru moved to kissing and light suckling to her neck did Usagi regain consciousness.

Groggily coming out of her dream world, Usagi groaned, "Mmmm, Mamo?"

Upon hearing her voice, Mamoru stopped his teasing and came up to look at her face. He stared into her light blue orbs and her soft pink lips.

"Usako." He said as he nuzzled into her nose.

Usagi yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" Usagi asked.

"It's about 8:30. I'm sorry I'm late Usako. I...had to run a very important errand." Mamoru said with a smirk on his face.

Catching onto his smirk, Usagi giggled and closed her eyes again. "Oh really? An _errand _of some sort?" Usagi asked playfully.

"Indeed." Mamoru said as he tenderly touched her side.

"Am I going to find out what this special _errand _is?" Usagi asked flirtatiously.

Mamoru didn't answer and merely took her hand in his. "Usako." He said again. Slowly, Usagi felt something cool grazing the skin of her finger.

Usagi opened her sleepy eyes and said, "Mamoru what are you-" But she stopped.

On Usagi's right hand rested a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond shone brightly while not being too large to look gaudy. The band was made of silver and fit her finger perfectly.

She was awake now.

Usagi felt as though she couldn't breathe for a few moments.

"M-mamo-chan...this is-" But stopped again when she looked up to see his face.

Mamoru bore the smile of a man deeply in love. She could see the happiness in his eyes that was only available for her to see. She couldn't love him anymore than she did in that moment.

"Usako." Mamoru said softly again while looking into her eyes. "I love you more than words could ever express. You have such a wonderful light and a beautiful heart that could love a man as difficult as me."

Usagi felt her heart flutter in her chest by ever loving word he spoke.

"Usako, my love, will you marry me?"

The words took a few moments to sink into Usagi's mind as tears of joy welled in her eyes. Within a moment's time, Usagi leaned into Mamoru and started giving him hundreds of kisses while whispering, "yes" after each kiss.

Slowly, Usagi's kisses started to become deeper and lingered longer after each one. Eventually, both began kissing in a frenzy. They tightly clawed at each other's bodies and held onto one another as if their lives depended on touching the other.

Something inside of them snapped and they needed eachother more than anything in the world. They needed the other to breathe.

Struggling, Mamoru broke his kiss and looked into Usagi's eyes as he panted and tried to remain in control. "Usako...we can still wait...if you're not ready." He said tenderly.

Usagi brought her hands around his face lovingly and kissed him before whispering, "Make love to me, Mamoru."

Allowing his lust and love for the woman beneath him, Mamoru let his instincts take his full control as he climbed on top of her.

The couple's hands roamed each other's bodies, Mamoru's hands rising up Usagi's thigh as Usagi unbuttoned Mamoru's shirt. They slowly continued this process in between heated kisses until there was nothing left but bare flesh. Fresh on Flesh, pale against pale, their fingers grazed their most intimate areas as they moaned and sighed in sync with one another. Finally binded together, like puzzle pieces, in a moment of passion. They rode in rhythm together, desperately clinging onto each other until they reached their natural high; beautiful, blissful and lost in each other's love. They were connected in mind, body and spirit. They were finally one.

They panted heavily as they lay together, feeling the cool air rush against their warm naked flesh. Usagi laid her head against Mamoru and walked her fingers along his bare chest. She finds his heartbeat and listens closer, feeling his love pulsing against hers. She never felt more happy and more alive. She could only be this happy with him. No one else could ever make her feel this complete.

Mamoru subconsciously wraps his arm protectively around her and cuddles beside her, never wanting to leave his lover's embrace.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." Usagi softly said.

"And I love you, my Usako." Mamoru replied.

With the weight of her eye lids and the soothing night surrounding her, Usagi drifted to sleep in her lover's arms. Yet, for once, she wished she could stay awake. For reality was far better than her dreams when she was with Mamoru.

Mamoru, however, stayed awake to watch Usagi sleep. He loved glancing at the ring she would now proudly wear on her finger. The ring representing their years of love and the days together that are to come. It would only be a matter of time before they could announce their love to the world and be bond together for everyone to see.

With a promise of love and forever wrapped in a silver band, the lovers lay under the stars, knowing that their fate entwines with eachother.

As Mamoru's own eyes start to drift closed, Mamoru's last thought and whisper was, "I will love you forever."

END

* * *

If its possible...I have something to ask. I sort of have a dream goal to reach over a hundred reviews in one of my stories...so if we could accomplish that, I would be ecstatic!

But, I sure hope you all liked it and it was worth the wait.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to alerts and favorites. You all really inspired me to keep going and to write more.

To any Harry Potter fans and those who like my writing style, my new story, The Wandering Stray, is pretty good. Also, Death Note fans? I'm writing a fic about L and an OC(:

Also, I found this wonderful video on youtube. It's sort of where I got some inspiration to write this story.

If you are a fan of Usagi and Mamoru videos on youtube, check it out. It's really adorable and sweet. It even made me tear a little bit haha.

(It won't let me show the damn URL. But just at youtube before the .com and it will come up) .com/watch?v=FaoWvRl340A

But, I guess I need to say farewell to all of you and to this story. :( It's been fun and wonderful.

I'm going to begin editing this so it becomes even better. So I will update the edited chapters as well.

Take care everyone!

Until we meet again,

xoxo

Ashley


End file.
